Shigeru's musings
by Gabrielle MB
Summary: Shigeru muses about his childhood, Satoshi, his Pokemon journey, Satoshi... And someone is there to snap him out of it. Shounen ai, Shishi


Shigeru's musings  
  
Author: Gabrielle MoonBeam  
Fandom: Pokemon (Game Freak and such own the show.)  
Archives: FF.net, my page. Want it? Ask for it :)  
Warnings: Sappiness, shounen ai. Shishi.  
Notes: My first Pokemon fic, that was originally a story I wrote for my English teacher (It was Pokemon and shounen ai even then) I can say she looked at me oddly for months after :)   
  
-----------------------  
  
You know, looking back at things, I still think we were foolish to be rivals in the first place.   
  
It really doesn't make sense, if you think about it. I mean, we were the best of friends from the beginning when Satoshi was a very cute three-year-old and I was four. We'd go fishing in the nearby stream, I'd protect him from the bigger, meaner kids, we'd camp out in the Toraeru's backyard and tell each other ghost stories until Satoshi'd curl up against me, protected in my embrace.   
  
Then, when Satoshi was ten and I was eleven, came the day I was supposed to start my Pokémon journey. He cried, and cried, clung to my sleeve and tried to make me stay home. And I did. I waited for another year, but two weeks before our journies were supposed to commence, I realised something. Something shameful to a twelve-year-old boy, something that made me push Satoshi away, made me start our rivalry.   
  
So, on the morning of the Big Day, when Satoshi arrived late, I treated him like dirt. My guts were twisting inside of me, forcing the malicious words out of my mouth in a desperate attempt to protect myself, to protect Satoshi.   
  
He gazed at me with those large brown eyes of his filled with a silent accusation, a hint of a small plea. I turned my head, stared at the horizon instead of apologizing to him right away. Then he embarked on his journey, turned his back on me very much the same way I had just done to him and it hurt.  
  
You see, I was in love with Satoshi, and I'd vowed I'd protect him from myself, protect him from the sneering words of the people who don't understand.   
  
I pulled the mask of indifference and hate on my face and left for my own Pokémon journey with a heavy heart, surrounded by meaningless cheerleaders.   
  
It was a few months later when I saw Satoshi again. He was doing good, his trusty Pikachuu travelling by his side and the two sidekicks of his simply adoring him. I shrugged my shoulders, a tiny smile touching my lips as I recalled the way Satoshi had had me around his little finger from day one.   
  
My small smile turned quickly into a malicious grin as I insulted him the best I could. Even though the names I called him were pretty much something a lover would call him, names like 'Jari-booi' and 'Ashy-boy'. Nevertheless, he never saw through my facades.   
  
We continued on our travels on separate routes, until our paths entwined once again.   
  
I stood in front one of the many Pokémon gyms, attempting to get the greenbadge and get the hell away before Satoshi'd arrive. Ookido Hakase, my grandfather, had kept me up-to-date with Satoshi's achievements, and I knew he'd be heading to this gym next.   
  
So I stepped inside, felt a huge coldness engulf me, gazed listlessly into the glowing eyes of a horrid psychic Pokémon, and promptly passed out.  
  
When I woke up, I stared straight into a different set of eyes, these a shade of deep brown and warm, sprinkled with worry in their swirling chocolate depths.   
"Beautiful", left my lips in a silent exclamation. Satoshi shook me gently, holding me securely in his lap, his arms around my convulsing form.   
"Shigeru! Are you okay? What happened?!" He asked me, his fingers digging into my back, his arms shaking lightly from fear. I blinked owlishly at him, my blue/grey eyes reflected in his brown pools. My chapped lips moved, and I spoke in a husky tone.  
"It was some kind of a psychic Pokémon. Sato-chan, it had horrid powers..." My voice died away, the old childhood nickname burning the air between us. Satoshi looked thoughtful, but didn't let me go. He leaned in closer and whispered into my ear.   
"Don't leave before I get out of that gym, a'right? I want to talk to you"  
  
Then he let me go and advanced inside the gym to face the Pokémon of my nightmares.   
  
I waited with my heart in my throat during his Pokémon match, watched his skillful Pokémon battle the Mewtwo...  
  
--------------  
  
I'm startled out of my reverie as a cold nose touches my bare calf. I let out a little yipe, then look down at my trusty Eebui who's wagging his little tail exitedly. I reach down to scratch his ears, a small smile tugging at the corners of my mouth.   
"Back so soon?" I ask the small Pokémon and he gives a small bark.   
"Ne, where did you leave Arcanine and Pikachuu?" Eebui tilts his head, then gives me a canine grin, his long, pink tongue lolling out of his mouth.   
  
"We were out in the back, and I'm so happy to hear you missed me", a dry, still slightly high-pitched voice speaks from the kitchen doorway. I turn my head and smile at Satoshi, who leans against the jamb, a sarcastic smile etched on his lips.   
  
"Yea, well, who'd care about you anyway, Sato-chan?" I ask and blow a childlish raspberry at him. He smirks devilishly, then moves to me in long strides. He's still pretty short, and definitely lovable. Satoshi's eyes glow a healthy shade of brown, his hair is a tousled mop of ebony atop his head and his frame is slender and lean.  
  
He sits down in my lap, kisses the tip of my nose gently, then leans back a bit, his arms slinking around my neck. Satoshi smiles at me tenderly, and I bring up my palms to rest against his muscled back.   
"I'm willing to bet you do, Geru-chan" he whispers, his soft lips just a breath away from my burning mouth. I smile, lift one of my hands to tangle my fingers in the raven locks of hair, and press our lips together.   
  
Our kiss is slow and sultry, his fingers slithering up my back to clutch at my auburn hair, the tips of them entwining in the strands of soft red.   
  
I pull back from the touch to rest our foreheads together. Satoshi's eyes are closed, his lips swollen and tinted a lush shade of pink, his breath hitching in his throat. I rub the tips of our noses together, pat his back, then grasp his thighs to keep him with me. I rise from the chair I had sat in with the morning newspaper folded out in front of me, and carry my precious burden up the stairs to our bedroom.  
  
"Ne, Shigeru, Ai Shiteru" Satoshi whispers against my mouth, before pressing a short kiss to it.  
"Hai, Satoshi, Ai Shiteru, zutto" I answer, push open the door and deposit him on the bed, before leaning down for another taste of heaven from his lips.   
  
----------------------------------  
  
*scowls at the fic* I suck. 


End file.
